Avant que ne s'éteigne la lumière
by mellyn7
Summary: Anakin est à la recherche de son maître. Petit OS sur le lien d'amitié entre Obi-Wan et Anakin. (Participation au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NONAME).
_Petit OS écrit dans le cadre du challenge de mars du Collectif NONAME._

 _Le fanart appartient à InnoYou de devianart._

* * *

 **Avant que ne s'éteigne la lumière**

Une planète forêt. Il s'était écrasé sur une planète forêt. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier Pennor. La seule forme vivante existante était végétale. Des arbres, à perte de vue. Et pas une seule habitation, qu'elle soit civilisée ou non. Anakin analysa la surface de la planète pour l'énième fois. Aucune forme vivante n'apparaissait. Pourtant, le vaisseau de son maître était ici. Obi-Wan n'était pas mort. La Force le lui indiquerait si c'était le cas.

-Soit prudent R2, quelque chose me dérange sur cette planète.

Quelques bip caractéristiques lui répondirent. Il ressentait une énergie négative, que la Force elle-même n'arrivait pas à atténuer. Etait-ce cela le côté obscur ? Non, Obi-Wan tout comme Yoda le lui avait bien expliqué. Le côté obscur venait de la peur, qu'il tentait de combattre trop souvent.

-Ou êtes-vous maître ? dit-il au silence en sortant du vaisseau.

Anakin marcha longtemps, R2 sur ses talons. La brume était épaisse et il commençait à faire froid. Il devait pleuvoir souvent ici pour qu'il y ait autant de végétations et si peu de cours d'eau. C'est auprès d'une rivière qu'il retrouva la carcasse du chasseur d'Obi-Wan. Mais aucune trace de son maître. Soudain, il sentit une présence et se retourna, le sabre laser à la main. La présence était toujours là, pourtant il ne voyait rien. Il se rappela qu'il ne suffisait pas de regarder avec les yeux. Il se concentra, ferma les yeux et utilisa la Force.

La présence semblait être faite… d'énergie. De l'énergie noire et néfaste. C'était si fort qu'il en avait presque peur. Il fallait qu'il retrouve vite Obi-Wan et qu'ils quittent vite cette planète. Il remarqua des traces de pas et les suivit.

-Note bien le chemin que l'on suit R2.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant un temple - ou un monastère il ne saurait dire - en ruine, il sentit que les présences étaient plus nombreuses. Elles portaient tellement de négativité en elles qu'Anakin hésita à entrer. Il allait devoir se créer un bouclier mental avec la Force. Il ne le faisait jamais et ne savait même pas s'il y arriverait encore. Mais il sentait que c'était nécessaire. Quand il fut sur, de lui, il s'avança et monta les marches.

Son cœur soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il retrouva Obi-Wan, adossé à un mur, totalement immobile. Il n'était blessé que légèrement. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Anakin se mit à genoux. Il sentit qu'on essayait de forcer son bouclier. Alors il comprit qu'il était attaqué par les formes énergétiques. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu pareil chose.

-Maitre !

Il n'y avait rien dans son regard. Il posa une main sur le front de son maître. Obi-Wan était ailleurs. C'était comme si sa conscience avait disparu. Avait-il succombé aux formes de vie ? Anakin pouvait le sauver. Il le devait. Mais comment faire quand l'attaque prenait une forme aussi étrange ? C'est quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas appris à faire. Mais il avait deux alliés : la Force et le lien profond qu'il avait avec Obi-Wan.

Il bloqua une nouvelle attaque mentale. Il se concentra encore plus et renforça son bouclier. Totalement isolé des différentes formes d'énergie étrangères, il se retrouva dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. Il y faisait sombre, froid. La lumière l'avait quitté.

-Souvenez-vous maître… Souvenez-vous des bonnes choses.

Anakin devait le faire réagir. Il choisit l'un de leurs souvenirs communs. Il l'obligea à se rappeler son premier essai de télékinésie. Un saladier de purée qui s'était retrouvée au sol lorsqu'il avait perdu sa concentration. Du moins une partie car le reste s'était renversée sur Yoda. Cela avait été le silence dans la cantine. Personne n'osa rire excepté Obi-Wan. Alors qu'Anakin devenait tout rouge, Obi-Wan avait mis sa main sur sa tête.

 _-Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès maître, je vous jure._

 _-Maître Yoda en verra d'autre. Ne crains pas tes erreurs Anakin, elles te feront grandir, si tu apprends à en tirer des leçons._

 _-Je ne dois pas utiliser de la purée pour m'entraîner à la lévitation ?_

A ce souvenir, lui-même ne put retenir un sourire. Est-ce que cela avait fonctionné ? Avait-il réussi à capter l'attention de son maître ? C'est Obi-Wan qui voyagea dans ses propres sentiments et Anakin vit des enfants, des rires. Mais sentit aussi la solitude. Obi-Wan avait eu du mal à s'intégrer au temple ? Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Une voix douce et féminine se fit ensuite entendre.

 _-Que tu partes ou tu restes, je serais toujours fière de toi, mon fils._

C'était la voix d'une mère qui disait adieu à son enfant. Il se rappela sa propre blessure à son départ de Tatooine. Padmé avait été son réconfort. Puis Obi-Wan. Autant un père qu'un ami, un frère.

- _Non_ !

C'était un cri de désespoir et de souffrance. Qui-Gon. La mort du grand maître avait été un échec et une déchirure pour son padawan.

 _-Souvenez-vous de ce qu'il vous a appris, maître_! supplia Anakin.

Il ne fallait pas se rappeler de la mort de ceux qui avaient disparus mais de ce qu'ils avaient été durant leur vie, de ce qu'ils avaient transmis. Il vit alors Obi-Wan, encore enfant, près de son maître.

 _-Regarde comme la Force peut être lumière, Obi-Wan._

Il avait une boule de lumière entre ses mains. Ses yeux étaient émerveillés.

 _-Qu'elle soit douce ou intense, elle doit toujours être au fond de toi. Si tu crois l'avoir perdu, cherche là. Ne la laisse jamais s'éteindre Obi-Wan._

Chercher la lumière…

Soudain, le regard d'Obi-Wan s'éclaira.

-Anakin ! cria-t-il en s'accrochant à son bras.

-Je suis là maître.

-Tu… Tu étais …

-Là. Je suis venu vous ramener à la maison.

-…maison…

Sa conscience était revenue mais il avait encore l'esprit embrouillé. Il l'aida à se relever.

-Je suis perdu Anakin.

-Ne pensez à rien d'autre qu'à cette lumière entre vos mains. Je m'occupe du reste.

R2 passa devant et indiqua le chemin à Anakin, supportant son maître qui faisait des efforts surhumains pour repousser mentalement les présences. Une fois revenus au vaisseau, Anakin ordonna à R2 de commencer le décollage pendant qu'il déposait Obi-Wan sur une couchette.

Est-ce que les formes de vie pouvaient le suivre ? Il espérait que non. Il prit les commandes et quitta Pennor. Le brouillard était devenu immense et l'on ne voyait presque plus les arbres et sapins. En s'éloignant de la planète, Anakin sentit le soulagement le gagner. Il ne se sentait plus oppressé. Il se rappellerait de ne jamais revenir sur cette planète.

-Le coté obscur de la Force a envahi Pennor. C'est étrange, entendit-il derrière lui.

-Maître ! Vous devriez rester couché.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on affronte souvent. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

-Et vous maître ?

-Ce fut une expérience… traumatisante, Anakin. J'imagine que je te dois la vie, comprit Obi-Wan en se frottant la tête.

-Une fois de plus, maître. Je dirais même la cinquième fois.

-Cela ne fait pas tant de fois, non ? Si ?

Anakin lui sourit.

-D'accord, je te l'accorde mon padawan. Mais cette fois, je tiens vraiment à te remercier. Je me suis montré faible d'esprit. Comment as tu réussi à les repousser ?

-Un bouclier mental maître.

Obi-Wan s'assit à côté du jeune garçon. Anakin voyait qu'il était marqué par ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Vous n'êtes pas faible, maître. Vous avez seulement été surpris.

Obi-Wan posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-Tu m'as rappelé l'importance d'avoir toujours une lumière en soi. Anakin, je suis fier d'être ton maître.

Anakin savoura l'instant, les compliments de son maître étant bien trop rares.

* * *

 _Pour le nom de la planète, j'ai pensé à Pellenor du seigneur des anneaux._

 _Pour répondre au défi de_ _SomeCoolName : j'ai découvert il y a des années de cela (presque 10 ans ouah! ), alors que je cherchais un site pratique autant pour publier que pour lire des fanfictions et dans des fandoms moins connus. La première histoire postée était sur stargate._


End file.
